living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Downtime
Downtime Between Adventures After completing each adventure, regardless of level, your character receives 10 “downtime dots”, each of which represent a day of downtime (in character, you get 2 weeks of vacation time to spend on work or leisure). These can be spent at the same time as you acquire them, or saved up over multiple adventures and spent on a larger vacation aka downtime project. #'Downtime Channel' The #downtime channel is an in-character channel only, not for miscellaneous chat. It may be used for the following only: * Dice rolls: If your downtime activity requires any dice rolls, they must be clearly labeled and rolled in the #ic-downtime channel. * Downtime Narrative: '''To receive the fruits of your labor, post an in-character narrative of your endeavors in the #ic-downtime channel. ** This should be a high-quality long-form narrative, with a similar style to the epilogue players write at the end of a mission. Posts should be more than a few sentences. 300-500 words or more are strongly encouraged. Include a clear introduction and conclusion to help players understand your initial intent and what was accomplished, if anything. ** If multiple characters collaborate on a downtime project, they should all describe their role in the work (either in one post from the leader, or by individual posts from each character). However, the channel is not intended for multi-player roleplay - no back & forth conversations. You may include as many characters in your narrative as you wish (with player permission), but it should be posted all as a formal narrative. ** Use lines at the beginning and end of your post to make it easy to see where a narrative begins and ends: -------------------------------------- ** You can read examples of downtime narratives at the end of each activity listed below. ** ''You are encouraged to add a copy of your downtime narrative to your wiki page!'' * '''Other In-Character Narrative: The downtime channel is not restricted to activities that use downtime dots. Using the above format, you may post about any in-character activities (other than lounge chatter) that your character undertakes outside an official mission. This can be narrating how/why you bought something with your gold, an amusing caper you had with your friends, continuing a story that started in #ic-lounge then continued outside, your experience in finding a new familiar, etc. Ability Checks During Downtime Some downtime options may require ability checks. For purposes of any downtime dice rolls, you may not use temporary buffs that increase your stats, such as spells or class features that reset on a long or short rest (unless otherwise stated in the downtime instructions, e.g. magecraft spell for crafting). However, any semi-permanent stat increases and similar features may be used. This includes permanent buffs that last more than 24 hours (e.g. ioun stones ''and other permanent magic items),'' and class features like Halfling Luck or Ear for Deceit. Action points may not be used during downtime. ---- Your downtime may be spent engaged in the following activities... Crafting A character who has the time, the money, and the needed tools can use downtime to craft armor, weapons, clothing, and other magical and mundane gear. You do not have to commit to a crafting project in advance – you may save up your downtime dots just like gold, and spend them all at once on crafting something expensive. You don't owe any gold or downtime dots until you are ready to acquire an item. Overview Crafting an item (magic or mundane) follows these basic steps: # Find item on the price spreadsheet. # Check crafting prerequisites. # Determine gold cost. # Determine downtime dot cost. # Spend your gold and dots, then enjoy your new item. ---- Prerequisites Use the Items & Prices spreadsheet to determine if you are eligible to craft an item: * Craft Prereqs: This column contains any tool proficiencies or miscellaneous requirements to craft the item, if any. ** Note: Most magic items do not require tool proficiencies, as the mundane base item has already been created before enchantment begins. * Spells Needed: If a magic item has anything in this column, this means it can only be crafted by spellcasters with spell slots. Items that replicate a spell also require the crafter be able to cast that particular spell, in addition to being a spellcaster. ** Being able to innately cast it (e.g. dragonmark) does not qualify you to craft the item, as innate casting does not confer spell slots. ** Likewise, martial characters whose subclasses do not confer spell slots cannot create items that require spellcasting. (E.g. a swashbuckler rogue may not craft magic items, but an arcane trickster rogue may craft them.) ** If you are an artificer who knows the spell-storing item spell, you may use it to replicate the effects of any spell in crafting, even one you have not learned, as long as it is at least 2 levels lower the max level of spells you can learn. ---- Gold Cost Mundane Item Cost Crafting a mundane item costs 50% of the retail price. Special Materials Using special materials in weapon creation is considered part of the mundane crafting process, and priced as such at 50% of retail. (On the spreadsheet, these are listed like "Weapon, targath.") However, note that special materials may be used on either mundane or magic weapons. The cost for this special material (in gold and downtime dots) is in addition to the base weapon cost. Magic Item Cost Crafting a magic item costs 75% of the retail price. (To calculate, multiply the retail price by 0.75). In addition, the column “Add base item price” indicates which items need the mundane base price added to the cost listed. * Magic items with multiple variants (e.g. +1 armor can be anything from leather to plate mail): ** You must first have the mundane base item in your inventory. If you do not already own it, you must purchase it at full price (or craft it) before beginning the enchantment; this is in addition to the enchantment time and cost required. *** Example: If you want to craft +1 plate armor but don’t own a set of plate armor, you must buy it for full price, plus pay the craft cost (which is ½ retail cost listed for +1 armor). *** This will be indicated by the “Add base item price” column on the spreadsheet. * Magic items without multiple variants (e.g. doss lute only has one base item type, the lute): ** You do not have to purchase the base item first. Its price is already included in the item value. *** Example: if you want to craft a doss lute, you do not need to purchase a mundane lute before beginning your craft. ** However, if you do already own a mundane version of the item, you may deduct its full retail value from the craft cost. ---- Time Needed Mundane Item Crafting Time * Per downtime dot, you may craft up to 25 gp (retail value) of mundane items. As outlined in "Gold Costs", you will spend half that cost during the crafting process (so for every downtime dot, you will need to pay 12.5 gp). * Any fractional dots left over after a crafting session are lost (in other words, round up the dot cost). ** Example: You want to craft items worth 90 gp. 90 divided by 25 = 3.6. This means you need to spend 4 downtime dots to craft (or you can craft a couple extra items to use up the extra gold value). Magic Item Crafting Time * The price list contains 2 columns titled “downtime dots” to indicate how many downtime dots (aka workdays) it takes to craft an item. The first column is for standard 5e items, the second is for “magewrought” variants. ---- Speed Bonuses * Some characters are more skilled at crafting due to natural skill or specialized training. You receive a certain number of bonus "crafting dots" per adventure. These dots may only be spent on crafting projects (both magical or mundane), but otherwise operate identically to downtime dots. ** Mark of Making - 1 bonus dot ** Artificer class - 1 bonus dot ** Expertise (double proficiency) in necessary tool - 1 bonus dot *** (The Expertise bonus may only apply once per item, even if you are proficient in more than one possible tool for that item) ** Knowing the Magecraft spell (from AA) - 1 bonus dot ** Creator of a dedicated wright homunculus - 10 bonus dots ---- Assisting Others * A fellow adventurer may choose to assist you on your crafting project, instead of undertaking their own downtime activity, if they meet all prerequisites for crafting it themselves. In this case, they may contribute as many downtime dots as they wish. * Gift-Giving & Crafting for Profit: Characters may craft items for other characters, for whatever payment (gold or otherwise) is deemed mutually desirable, if it is a reasonable in-character story-driven activity. ** You are strongly encouraged to use the #wayfinder-lounge channel to roleplay the negotiating of agreements or giving of gifts. ** Not permitted: unloading items or downtime dots on others before quitting the server. ** (Don’t give us a reason to change this rule!) ---- Sample Steps - Mundane Crafting # Pick your item: Hand Crossbow # On the price list, check your Prerequisites to Craft: Are you proficient in Smithing or Artificing? # Divide the retail price in half: 75/2 = 37.5 gp to craft. # Determine downtime dot cost by dividing retail cost by 25: 75/150 = 3 dots to craft. # Voila, you have a hand crossbow. Sample Narrative - Mundane Crafting John Wayfinderman knew that he could improve on the old 947 Model heavy crossbow that Cannith still manufactured. The design was fifty years old and still shoved into the hands of every recruit conscripted into any of the Five Nations. John always thought the stock was too short and the lock mechanism unreliable. John had decided to go with a mahogany, carved it himself to his own arm measurements. That alone would have made it better then the Cannith 947 Heavy. He went the extra mile though, fitting it with a modified Arenai design for the lock. The trigger pull was smoother and would give him better aim. He did go with an off-the-shelf Cannith crossbow string, because he was hardly going to weave that himself. Took him the better part of three days straight, but it was worth it. Sample Steps - Magical Crafting # Pick your item: Circlet of Blasting. # On the price list, check your Prerequisites to Craft: Are you a spellcaster? Can you cast scorching ray? # Multiply the retail price by 75%: 900 * 0.75 = 675 gp to craft. # Spend 30 downtime dots as indicated on price spreadsheet. # Voila, you have a circlet of blasting. Sample Narrative - Magical Crafting Jane Wayfinderwoman knew if this worked, the circlet would be complete. Months of research, weeks of tedious work. It would all be finished tonight. Finding the circlet was the easy part, kind of fun really. Looking through jewelry stores for a nice piece whose silver would be pure enough to hold the arcane matrix. Designing the formulae to etch into the silver that was a nightmare. The self sustaining recharge formula alone took two weeks. Still, she had prepared the etching solution. Charged it with arcane power, which was nerve wracking in and of itself, casting a nearly-complete scorching ray spell into a pool of specially formulated acid suspended in a Eberron shard encrusted bowl which could have easily have literally blown up in Jane’s face. The masking of the formulae on the circlet needed to be perfect. At last it was time. 30 days hard work and so much more time researching the project all came down to this. Jane lowered the circlet into the solution and watched as the metal began to pit in the acid around the masking and the latent arcane energy in the solution was drawn into the metal, forever locking it within the symbols etched in it. When the solution stopped glowing Jane took the circlet out of the acid bath. It was beautiful. Crime Sometimes it pays to be bad. This activity gives you the chance to make some extra cash, at the risk of arrest. Cost * Engaging in crime costs 5 downtime dots (no gold required). This represents the time needed to scope out your potential target and prepare for the crime, as well as the day of the crime itself. Be creative in your choice of targets; there are a few examples listed below. Other members of the Wayfinder Foundation are off limits. Crime Options Before engaging in crime, select a target: And select what kind of crime you want to engage in: * Heist: To pull off a successful heist, you must succeed on three separate ability checks (which may be rolled by any member of your party you choose): *# Dexterity (Stealth) check *# Intelligence (thieves' tools) check *# You must also succeed on a third ability check using one of the following: Intelligence (Investigation), Wisdom (Perception) or Charisma (Deception). * Fraud: To pull off a successful con, you must succeed on three separate ability checks (which may be rolled by any member of your party you choose): *# Charisma (Deception) check *# Intelligence (forgery or disguise kit) check *# You must also succeed on a third ability check using one of the following: Charisma (Intimidation), Wisdom (Insight) or Dexterity (Sleight of Hand). Partners Up to 3 people can partner in a criminal endeavor. * Every partner must roll at least one of the 3 checks (one person cannot make all 3 checks if they have partners). Having at least one partner confers advantage on all of the rolls. * Partners in crime share in all of the rewards and consequences of the heist. ** If a success, the gold is split equally between all involved parties. ** If an utter failure, you are all caught and jailed for the full sentence. Resolution In the #downtime channel, before '''you roll, clearly state your crime DC. Roll your three ability checks as indicated above, including labels for which check is which. Depending on the number of successes, the following outcomes may occur. '''Sample Narrative - Heist John and Jane decide they’re going to perform a heist together. They choose their target from the table. Prosperous Merchant. DC 15. They decide John is better at stealth, Jane is better at lockpicking, and they choose to have Jane roll Investigation for the third check. These rolls are with advantage. * John rolls a 14 and a 16 on Stealth. Success. * Jane rolls a 21 and a 23 on Lockpicking. Success. * Jane rolls an 11 and an 11 on Investigation. Failure. Two successes and a failure, so the team gets half of the possible take. 75 gold to split between them. OOC they brainstorm and then tell their tale. John Wayfinderman waits in a shadowed archway a level up and across from the main entrance from Lanehr’s Logistics, a supply store in Clifftop that sold gear for explorers. The problem was, the quality of his products were utter crap. Corners were cut, and while it had only nearly gotten John killed, he was sure that some poor bastard hadn’t been so lucky. Breaking in and stealing the jerk’s money to hopefully run him out of business was only fair. When he saw Lanehr leave and lock up the shop, John knew it was time. Jane and he had been watching for a week and knew that Lanehr only went to the bank to deposit every other day, which meant that the shop would be full of cash now. She left her perch and went to find Jane stationed at a secluded balcony they had found three floors up from the shop. “Lanehr’s gone. We should be good to go.” “Didn’t see you, did he?” Jane smiled as she finished tying off the rope, then pointed to it, “Don’t worry, it isn’t one of Lanehr’s ropes.” With that she threw a leg over the ledge and repelled down to the exterior window of Lanehr’s. Deftly she slid a piece of metal through the window gap and pried it open just enough further to slide her tools through to undo the security latch, “Easy.” she smiled and waved for John to follow as she slipped into the window. John followed down the rope and swung through the window into Lanehr’s shop, “Alright, let’s find that safe.” He glances around but his eyes go wide as he sees something by the windowsill--a silver thread. “Um, Jane.” He says pointing to it. Jane looks back and sees what John is pointing at, a silver thread… like that used in an alarm spell. “Oh… oh shit.” Jane says. “Let’s grab what we can and get out.” John says jumping over the counter and grabbing the coin box behind it that Lanehr uses for transactions. Wasn’t as good as the safe but it was something. Meanwhile Jane grabs whatever top shelf not-crap gear Lanehr has on display behind the counter. “Sorry, sorry.” she says, shoving it in a bag then making for the window. The two scramble out and kick the window shut before Lanehr can come running with the Watch. With hearts pounding, they make it to the balcony. “Okay. Let’s split up. See you back at the Fo… at work.” John nods stashing the small lock box in his bag, “Sounds good,” as he throws up his hood and vanishes into the night. Sample Narrative - Fraud John Wayfinderman does some solo crime. He chooses to go for a DC15 Prosperous Merchant as his target. He rolls a 9 for Charisma (Deception), a 6 on Charisma (Forgery), but a 22 on Charisma (Intimidation). One success--no money, but avoid jail time. Thus John crafts his tale. John Wayfinderman had been to Xen’drik enough times and pulled enough ‘artifacts’ out of the dirt that he was pretty sure he could just make one for some quick cash. One of those little scorpion idols they always tried to sell to fools fresh off the boat in Stormreach. He’d seen real ones. Ones the drow actually made deep in the jungles. He was pretty sure he could make one himself. Not like anyone would be able to tell the difference. A week later John stood in a little boutique in Lil’ Xen’drik, in Upper Menthis. “You are sure this came from Xen’drik?” The little man asked looking over his spectacles. “Of course!” John answered with a nervous chuckle. “I-uh was handed it by a drow warrior personally as a gift of friendship!” “Really?” The shopkeeper said. “Because the Volkuur consider these images sacred and have been known to hunt people who take them hundreds of miles to get them back. They are also usually made from bone and chitin… not” the scholar scratched at it with a thumb nail, “mahogany.” John leaned over the counter right into the small man’s personal space, pressed his nose right up against the man, “Are you calling me a liar?” his voice cold and low with menace. The small man backed up, but as he did John snatched the fake idol out of the man’s hands. “Uh, no sir. Of course not. You’re with the Wayfin-” “Am I?” John asked the words harshly as he rested his hand on the strap of his crossbow slung over one shoulder. “Well, they have an impeccable reputation. You wouldn’t want to sully that.. Would you?” “Of course not sir.” “I’ll be taking my business elsewhere. See that I don’t have a reason to come back.” John left the little store knowing that if he couldn’t pass it off to this fool, the scam was probably not going to work. At least he was pretty sure the little man wasn’t going to report him. John read true fear in his eyes. Gambling Games of chance are a way to make a fortune—and perhaps a better way to lose one. * Using 2 downtime dots, you can make a bet of up to 20 times your proficiency bonus in gold. (So level 4 characters can bet up to 40 gold, level 5 characters up to 60 gold) * Sitting at the table, you must make three ability checks, DC 15, to gauge the mood and intent of the other players, while hiding your own. ** Wisdom (Insight) ** Charisma (Deception) ** Charisma (Intimidation) ** If you have proficiency in a relevant gaming set, you can replace any one of these skills with a check using the gaming set. Gambling Results Sample Narrative - Gambling Jane Wayfinderwoman is confident in her charisma, but not her wisdom. She has proficiency with Gaming Set: Cards. So she will replace the insight check with a tool proficiency check. She’s level 4, so she bets the maximum amount of 40 gold. Jane rolls a 9 on Intelligence (Gaming Set), a 24 on Charisma (Deception) and a 24 on Charisma (Intimidation). Jane wagered 40 gold and had two successes, so she wins back her bet and half again. Total gain of 20 gold. Jane Wayfinderwoman went down to Torchlight for some fun, and found herself a nice backroom game with decent stakes, almost too rich for her blood. Still she paid the buy-in of 40 Galifars, confident in her abilities. Unfortunately the competition was strong and she soon found herself bleeding chips. She was down and it was not looking good when she landed herself a full flight. She kept the glee out of her eyes and fretted at her lib before raising. “You're bluffing,” came the thick accent of a Karrn across the table from her, “You should really fold and quit. You may not be ahead, but at least you will not be broke. I raise,” the Karrn said, throwing in enough chips to make Jane go all in. Jane met the man’s eyes and said, “Call,” letting her mouth twitch up at the corners. She flipped her cards as the Karrn let out a dwarven oath and tossed his cards at the dealer. “You know?” she said while sweeping up the chips, “I think I’ll take your advice and cash out. You have yourself a wonderful evening.” Inquisitive Work Have you got moxie and a nose for the truth? Then why don't you solve a small case or two for the Wayfinder Agency? Using 5 downtime dots, you can take on a case. You need the following elements to build your case: * A DC 15 Intelligence (Investigation) check * One other relevant skill check of your choice, also DC 15 * A story that weaves the two checks together and tells how you solved (or failed to solve) the crime For your work, you earn an amount of money equal to the table below. Sample Narrative - Inquisitive John Wayfinderman chooses a relevant skill to go along with investigation: Stealth. John rolls 8 on Intelligence (Investigation) and 22 on Dexterity (Stealth). One success, payment of 40 gp. John thought his client was crazy to begin with, but looking through the kid’s dorm room he was becoming convinced of it. The woman had come to him worried about her ‘little boy’. Turned out her little boy was a grown man attending classes at Morgrave University. Still, something was up with the kid and the mother was convinced he was ‘on the drugs’. The mother wanted John to find evidence. So he broke into the kid’s dorm on campus. As far as he could tell there was nothing odd about the kid. Messy, sure, but none of the telltale signs of an addict. No empty vials. No smell. The expensive stuff hadn’t been pawned yet. Room looked normal. Nothing left to do but tail the kid. So John spent the rest of the week as the kid’s shadow, following him to and from class, studying. The kid had a girlfriend, friends. Nothing suspicious at all really. John wrote up a report and went to deliver it to the mother. “My boy is seeing girls?” “Well, just one girl, yeah.” “That little harlot is trying to steal away my baby boy!” The woman wailed. “She must be the one seducing him with drugs!” “I don’t think they’re on drugs lady. They’re a cute couple.” But it was no use, the client was livid. John felt bad about what he probably just did to this kid’s life. The woman paid him, but withheld a bonus because he had failed to find the drugs the mother was sure existed. If you're looking for inspiration on cases to solve, here are some ideas to borrow, or you can make up your own! Sample Inquisitive Jobs * Corianna Gurien is a worried mother. Her son is a student at Morgrave University, but he hasn’t written in weeks. She’s concerned that he’s ‘on the drugs’ and wants you to follow him and report on his activities. * Jadlen Thuse is an elven singer in Smokey Towers is getting creepy letters and tokens from an obsessed fan. This secret admirer is obviously a stalker. She wants to know who it is and hires you to find out. * A playwright named Duridain Fontaine is convinced he’s being spied on and his drafts are being copied while he’s out of the house. He wants you stake out his house and discover who is stealing his ideas. * A dwarven woman named Gerda Soldorak suspects that her new boyfriend might not actually be a dwarf, but is really a changling. She wants you to keep an eye on him and find out if he is who he says he is. * The director of The Classic Theater Hoice Jemble is considering taking a gamble by casting Trent Fauxgent as the lead in “The Thrice Damned Fool,” problem is he has a history of substance abuse. Trent swears he’s clean but Hoice isn’t certain. He wants you to follow Trent and see if he’s been keeping his nose clean. * Jorice Whipwhistle has been arrested and being charged with a break in at Interesting Reagents, an alchemical shop in Everbright. He swears he at the time of the break in he was watching a show at Mizano Rupa’s. His lawyer wants you to see if you can find people who were there that night who could confirm Whipwhistle’s alibi. * Jilri Stilldown’s clawfoot has been raptor-napped. The watch hasn’t been helpful in tracking it down and is now asking you for help find her dinosaur. * Someone has been painting obscene graffiti on the exterior of the Shrine to the Shadow in Everbright. The priest of the shrine, a human woman named Thalanna would like you to find out who is doing it. * Amman Todav, the owner of the Stonefire Dragon in Smokey towers is concerned. One of his sous chefs, Gemma Dorley has gone missing. He knows she had personal problems but she was always reliable, but hasn’t turned up to work in 3 days. The watch hasn’t been able to find her so he’s turned to you. * Joren Oroby, a deacon at the Temple of Onatar in Cassan Bridge hires you to find the son of one of Oroby’s dying parishioners. The father and son have been estranged for years and Oroby has no idea how to find him. * Professor Delaphin Forel of Morgrave University wants you to find out who stole the rubrik for her final exams. She’s already changed the test, but she still wants to know who did it. * Donal Gisby is the butler of Morin Hall, a wealthy estate in the Plantinate District. His master has been summering in the family seat in Galethspyre in the Brelish heartland. However his master will be returning soon, and the silver has gone missing! Discover who stole it and recover it if you can. * Thurik Davandi of Davandi’s Fine Tailoring, the finest tailor in Den’iyas is hiring a new accountant to watch his books. He’s narrowed the resumes to three possibilities, and wants to hire you to do background checks on them. Checking all their references and credentials for him. * Someone has been passing off forgeries in Little Xen’drik in Seventh Tower. The forgeries obviously have the same source, but whoever is passing them off can change their face, either a changling or through magic, and they’ve been using magic to illegally influence the shop owners to defraud them. Biballin Postar hires you to watch his shop and follow anyone that strikes you as odd to try to catch this forger. * Haden Solomar, a shifter student at Morgrave University living in the lower wards of Center Bridge is growing paranoid. He can’t shake the feeling of being watched while in his apartment. He’s hired you to search the place and then stakeout to see if it’s all in his head or if someone is watching him. * Dent, a warforged street cleaner Downstairs came across a beautiful pendant with a portrait of some halfling children inside. He turned it into the watch, but after a month without anyone claiming it they gave it back to him saying it was his now. He wants to return it, so he’s turned to you to try to find the owner. * Savia Potellas is furious. The madame of one of the most elegant bordellos in Firelight, and seated councilwoman on the Sharn council representing the Firelight district. Someone has been posting playbills throughout Firelight with the home addresses of her boys and girls. Fearing for their safety she needs to put a stop to this. The watch has been surprisingly unhelpful, probably pressured by other members of the council to turn a blind eye to Savia’s plight. Find out who is making these playbills. * Garrex Sutter thinks that his wife has been visiting dens of iniquity in Firelight. Follow her and find out if she’s been getting her pipes cleaned. * Narris Jurth is looking for his brother. The two haven’t spoken in 6 years. Last he heard his brother was employed as a stagehand in Torchlight. See if you can find him. * Lenoli Dren a half elven magewright had a cloak she was enchanting stolen. She’d like you to check all the pawnshops or resellers in the district to see if you can track it down. Performance Have you got what it takes to make it in Khorvairian show business? Using 5 downtime dots, you can book yourself a make-or-break opportunity. You’ll need the following elements to produce your showstopper: * One relevant DC 15 skill check of your choice that is not Charisma-based * A DC 15 Charisma (Performance) check * A story that weaves the two checks together. Your non-Charisma skill check might describe how you found the perfect venue (Intelligence Investigation), how you supplement your performance with dance (Dexterity Acrobatics), or even how you weave magic into your stage effects (Intelligence Arcana). For your work, you earn an amount of money equal to the table below. If you're exceptional, favourable views might earn you fame and favour for your next performance! Sample Narrative - Performance Jane Wayfinderwoman rolls a DC 15 Dexterity (Acrobatics) check, scoring 16. Then, she rolls a DC 15 Charisma (Performance) check, scoring 18. Two successes earns her 80gp and advantage on either roll when she next spends Downtime dots for Performance. Placeholder Pit Fighting Test your mettle in the arena, engaging in vicious (and possibly illegal) blood sports for the love of gold and violence. * Using 5 downtime dots, you can engage in brutal series of fights against a variety of opponents * You must make three checks, DC 15 during the course of the bouts to see how you did: ** Strength (Athletics) ** Dexterity (Acrobatics) ** A special Constitution check that has a bonus equal to a roll of your largest Hit Die (this roll doesn't spend that die). ** If you have proficiency in a martial weapon, you can replace any one of these checks with an attack roll using that weapon. Pit Fighting Results Sample Narrative - Pit Fighting Jane Wayfinderwoman rolls three DC 15 checks. She rolls 16 Strength (Athletics), 8 Dexterity (Acrobatics) and a special constitution check. She rolls 1 HD, in her case a d10. She rolls 10 and adds 10 to 1d20+1. She rolls a 25 Constitution (Special) check. Two successes netted Jane a win with 50 gold. Technically speaking, pit fighting is illegal in Sharn. “Probably with good reason,” Jane thought to herself as she circled with the Minotaur in a makeshift arena set up in an abandoned warehouse in Lower Dura. The weapon she was wielding was blunted, it wasn’t supposed to be to the death, but the horns on the minotaur still looked like they could gore her. Jane’s plan was to move inside of his reach and keep pummeling him. And that seemed to be working. Her blunted sword had left bruises and gashes against the tough hide of the minotaur but it just wouldn’t stay down. Jane danced around the wild swings of the minotaur’s meaty fist and brought her sword down upon its snout. The minotaur roared and reeled, stumbling back, but it was a feint. With surprising speed the minotaur changed direction, catching Jane with a horn and flinging her across the arena into the side of the cage. Jane managed to land on her feet, breathing hard. Leaning against the side of the cage, she spat out some blood and glared at the minotaur, “That all you got?” The minotaur roared and charged at Jane. Which was the plan. Jane sidestepped and brought the pommel of her sword down on the base of the minotaur’s skull as he thundered by with his head down. Whether it was her blow or the minotaur bashing its skull through the cage and the first row of bleachers that knocked him out, she wasn’t sure. But she’d won. Training Given enough free time and the services of an instructor, a character can learn a language or pick up proficiency with a tool. Training costs 200 gp, '''plus the '''downtime listed in the table below. The more intelligent your character, the faster they can master these new abilities. (Magic items that temporarily increase your intelligence do not count in this calculation, only permanent stat increases.) Sample Narrative - Training John Wayfinderman wants to learn how to speak Elvish. John is not a smart man. With a +0 intelligence modifier it will take him 70 dots and 200 gold to learn the new language. “I just don’t understand why…” John began while his instructor rolled his eyes and held up a hand to stop him. “-In Aerenai-” the elf said with a sigh. John frowned, “Fine,” he says before continuing, in Elvish, with a halting cadence “-Comprehend I do not whither I shall needs ask where is library?-” “-If you spent more time in one perhaps this process wouldn’t be taking nearly so long.-” John’s instructor said with a smirk. “-Comprehend that, I did.-” John crossed his arms and scowled. The instructor laughed, “Well good,” he said, switching back to Common, “Your grammar is terrible but I think you have the basics down well enough that you’ll be able to communicate with the Tairnadal. I can’t promise they won’t laugh at you.” He switches back to Elvish, “-Just don’t insult their horses and you’ll be fine.-” Transcribing Spells You may seek out spells to add to your spellbook between adventures. * You may spend 1 downtime dot per spell level, plus the normal cost of transcribing a spell, to automatically add any spell to your spellbook in accordance with the rules for your class. * This benefit may be gained a maximum of once per adventure completed (XP dot earned), and the spell acquired must be of a level for which your character has spell slots. (If you are rerolling a new character at higher level, you must acquire lower-level spells as if your character were progressing through the level-up process for the first time. E.g. so the first spell you acquire must be one that your 4th-level character could have added to their spellbook.) * (This downtime activity is in addition to you freely buying spell scrolls from the store and following RAW to transcribe them, including rolling an Intelligence check to see if the copied spell is successful. The downtime copying is a guaranteed success, and costs no additional gold. Spell scroll copying has a chance of failure, and you must pay for the scroll.) Sample Narrative - Transcribing Spells Jane Wayfinderwoman would like to scribe the spell Erupting Earth into her spellbook. This need not be as simple as going to the scroll shop and buying what you’re looking for, make it a bit more interesting. Jane knew it had to be possible. She’d seen a Talentan Maskweaver perform the magic, and while their source of power was more divine than arcane, elemental forces were well within the purview of arcane magic. She had looked through the libraries of Morgrave, and half a dozen of the more reputable bookshops. No luck. The owner of Interesting Reagents gave her a lead. “Knew someone who could do what you’re looking for. Wizard by the name of Sorina Weller. Pretty strong, that one. At least the third circle.” “Know where I can find her?” Jane asked, finally having a lead. “Well, she’s dead. Turned out she’d been misappropriating funds from the military. She put up a fight when the Black Wands came for her.” “Black Wands, thank you.” She said as she immediately ran out the door. Later at the headquarters of the Black Wands, Jane leaned hard on a old war buddy of hers that was with the department. “Come on Darren, I just want a peek at her spellbook.” “You mean the spellbook of a dangerous criminal who resisted arrest, assaulted officers, and was a traitor to the crown? That spellbook?” “Come on Darren, we both know I could toss a fireball in here and blow us both up already. I’m not going to get any more dangerous than I already am… just more… versatile.” Darren sighed, “Fine, come back tomorrow and I’ll let you copy this spell you’re looking for out of it… but you are NOT taking the book out of my office. Understand?” Volunteer & Religious Service For the altruistic adventurer, you may engage in volunteer work or religious service. If you don't have another cause on your heart, the fledgling Wayfinder Orphanage is always in need of assistance. In exchange for 3 days (dots) of downtime and 25 gp, adventurers get the benefit of knowing they have contributed to a worthy cause. This service increases your resilience of spirit, yielding one extra action point on your next adventure, and well as temporarily increasing your AP die from a d6 to d8 (for all rolls on that adventure). This benefit may not be gained more than once per adventure. Sample Narrative - Religious Service John Wayfinderman is a follower of the Sovereign Host, and specifically Dol Dorn. Spending 3 downtime dots and 25 gp out of his own pocket. He will earn an Action Point. “Been awhile, John,” came the rumbling baritone of the aging clergyman. The two men clasped hands and tested one another’s strength. The older man smiled, “I see you haven’t been neglecting your prayers.” “Of course not, my work takes me interesting places, but I doubt I’d survive if I didn’t put in my reps for Dol Dorn,” John smiled, “So the training camp still starts at 10 bells, right?” “As always John, you’re quite early.” “Thought I would help you set up. I also figured I’d hang around and help out.” “Your help is always welcome on the Blessed Field.” Together the two men brought out and set up the athletic equipment for the weekly communal exercise and prayer session at the Blessed Field of Dol Don. John took his time to coach some youngsters in proper form and etiquette, that competition was glorious and brought out the best in you, but not to give into envy. “Your greatest opponent will always be yourself. Strive to be better than you were yesterday,” he told a group of teenagers on the track, “Don’t worry about how fast the man next to you is. Run your race, not theirs.” Work When all else fails, an adventurer can turn to an honest trade, earning 10 gp per downtime dot spent (no dice rolls necessary). Sample Narrative - Work Jane Wayfinderwoman sat in the library of the Wayfinder Foundation, stacks of books and charts piled high around her. She’d been in here all day trying to track down the location mentioned in a tablet brought back by an expedition she wasn’t even on. She’d read through Tolbek and Selugan’s works on the region, and as far as she was concerned it didn’t exist, or at least not in the Wayfinder records, regardless of what Mr. Wencove said. With a sigh she grabbed her bag. She’d have to travel up to Morgrave again, see if they had any record of it. Research was tedious, but it kept the guild going. Category:Server Rules __NOEDITSECTION__